


The Hearts Desires

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: You know the days just don't seem to go by quick enough without the painful fight with a love one, i say screw the season 2 plot line. I made up my own. It's full on angst and hot gay boys. It deals with the pain of realizing that the possiblity for Brian to feel as strongly for Justin as Justin does for Brian may be slim. It's the ups and downs. It has Justin angry, Brian a bigger asshole and just crazy characters. I'm normal, i promise!





	The Hearts Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When Justin started to see triple, and fucking rainbow colors, he decided he had had a bit too much to drink. He stood at the bar, his eyes heavy, a dull blue, and his pale skin glowing with the sweat of a heated dance. He gripped the bar, his knuckles white, as a feeling of nausea came over him. He closed his eyes and wished it away. Please, please, just go back, please. His stomach was doing back flips, his head was spinning and everything had become so blurry. He needed a ride, something. Maybe Em, or Ted. Ted was good, reliable, solid, plus he always made Justin’s life seem so much simpler. God, he just needed one more drink, he could still think. He needed this escape but more of all he needed some release. His life was a royal fuck up. Three hours prior he had just got in a blow out fight with Brian.

“Fucking leave if you hate it here sunshine.” 

The words echoing in his ear each shot of whiskey that slivered down his throat. 

Brian’s face up front, angry. He had that “just-stay-the-fuck-away.” Look that Justin knew better than anyone else. 

“I don’t.” he stops and feels as if he can’t breath, “I mean, I love.”  
His voice so weak, so frightening, he spoke in a gentle whisper. 

Brian cuts him off with a disgusted look “Loves bullshit and you know it.” 

Justin shook his head and felt his world cave in. What was the force this man possessed over him? Why did he fall so hard for someone who could never precipitate the same feelings? 

He stormed off after that. He lets out a loud, belly laugh and he thinks that after two years with the man he’d know better. He gets this sickening feeling, because for the first time that night he knows things have changed. He may never return to the loft, his home, Brian and his home. The last fight was the final fight. For the first time that night it dawned on him that it actually might be over, he won’t just be Brian’s little trick. 

Oh god. The thought alone made him so ill.

He ran to the bathroom, past the glaring queers, past Ted and Em, lost in there own world, past the music, just pass everything. 

He reaches the toilet just in time to throw up his whole breakfast and dinner. He can’t think at this point, his sight is blurred, he’s shaking. It’s so cold in the bathroom, he needs warmth. He’s breathing slows and the last thing he remembers is that he forgot to pay for that last whiskey shot.


End file.
